Timid Relavations
by Nirvana Renegade Seiga
Summary: GreedKimblee. Kimblee realizes he holds more for Greed than what really appears on the outside. An OVA to a new story.


**Timid Relavations**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Greed or Kimblee or any of the other Devil's Nest group. I only wish I owned the crazed bomber...

Author's Note: I got this idea from a picture I found on Here's the link, remember to removed the spaces!

http/ www. deviantart. com / deviation / 9396052 /

Awesome! Here's me story!

**Warnings**: Light yaoi, shonen-ai

* * *

"Martel, have you seen Greed?" Kimblee asked as he walked into the bar of the Devil's Nest, a frown on his face as he stuffed his hands into his dark red slacks. His jacket was somewhere in his room and he was left in a slightly loose black muscle shirt. Martel looked up from cleaning the bar and impatiently blew back a lock of her blonde hair. 

"Haven't seen him since this morning. Ask Dorchette. He's down in the storeroom." Kimblee sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, walking down the side set of stairs, smelling liquer and stale air. He pushed open the bottom stone door and looked in, spotting the dog chimera perched on a box, checking things off and mumbling to himself idly.

"Got anything good?" The alchemist asked as he took a seat opposite Dorchette. He looked up, a pen between his teeth. "By the way, have you seen Greed?"

"Greed?" Dorchette tapped his chin, looking up at the ceiling for a moment before giving an '_ah-ha!'_ and pointing towards the back door where all the shipments came in through the underground waterways. "I saw him go back there. Don't know what he'd do. We don't have any shipments coming until later this week. Eh, who knows..."

Kimblee got up and walked towards the back door where he pulled it open and stepped into the dark underground cavern. Greed was leaning against one of the walls, a cigarette between his fingers as he scrolled down a list by candelight. Dark amber eyes stared intently down at it as he distractedly pushed up his sunglasses with two long fingers.

The homunculus seemed utterly relaxed, down here in the waterway. His vest was thrown over a side chair and his leather pants sqeaked as he changed his position slightly, yawning before scratching at his Oruborus and laying the list down on a table that was shrouded in the side shadows.

Dark amber eyes suddenly looked up and connected with predatory gold. "Kimblee?" Greed called softly, rubbing his eyes tiredly as the Crimson Alchemist walked towards the homunculus. Kimblee sat on the edge of the little table and looked out towards the black hole that was the entranceway to the waterway. "What are you doing down here?" He asked, combing fingers through his hair out of habit.

Kimblee shrugged, shaking his long ponytail off his shoulder. "Felt like being with someone."

"What about the rest?" Greed had a quiet smirk playing on his lips as he inhaled on his cigarette.

"Roa scares me, the snake hates me and the dog just talks too damn much." He replied rather bitterly, golden eyes glowing in the dark as he idly scratched at the transmutation circles in his hands.

"They have names you know." Greed kicked himself off the wall and threw the cigarette down, stepping it out. Kimblee, realizing that the other man was leaving jumped off the table also. But he was not expecting to trip and go crashing into Greed.

Greed wrapped his arms around the alchemist as Kimblee unintentionally copied his movement, his face buried into black clothe. The men stayed like that for a minute, Kimblee's heart racing as he breathed in the scent of the greedy homunculus.

'_Am... am I attracted... to Greed?'_ The alchemist asked himself, not moving as Greed loosened his grip. Kimblee lifted his head and stared into dark amber eyes that were slightly revealed by the black sunglasses that had fallen down his nose. Greed's own breath caught in his throat, but he smirked anyways, cocking his head to the side.

"I guess I'm always catching a lady somehow or--"

_'I am.'_ Kimblee concluded and leaned foreword, long eyelashes covering his predatory golden eyes as he claimed Greed's open lips. Greed stumbled back, invountarily tightening his grip, his hands moving to get a better grip. Kimblee wrapped his arms around Greed's neck, taking advantage of Greed's open mouth to slip his tongue into his mouth.

Greed looked at Kimblee in surprise as the alchemist slowly opened his eyes, rejection appearing in the background as he pulled back, lips wet with saliva. "Greed... I... I'm sor--"

"Shh..." The homunculus covered Kimblee's lips with his two fingers and smirked at the shorter man. Greed removed his fingers and then--to Kimblee's surprise--captured his lips again, this time taking the incitive.

"Greed?" Kimblee mumbled, his eyes drooping close as Greed ravaged his mouth, arms tightening around the alchemist to keep him from falling. Kimblee mentally thanked him as he already felt his legs weakening.

Greed pulled back and rested his forehead against Kimblee's, smirking at him. Kimblee pushed the other's glasses up and smirked half-heartedly. "My timid little alchemist..."

Kimblee growled at bit the homunculus's nose. "I'm not that timid..."

* * *

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want me to delete it? REVIEW! Remember, check out the pic to see where I got the idea from.


End file.
